Las anécdotas del Grand Maestre
by Strascream
Summary: "Robert llevaba un diario en donde había escrito todos sus revelaciones" eso es todo lo que escuchamos, pero ¿Y si acaso hay más tras aquellas palabras? sean bienvenidos a la historia narradas de la experiencia del Grand Maestre templario y las anotaciones en su diario personal. Tanto previo como posterior a la traición de Al Mualim.
1. La reunión

**Nota: no se definir muy bien las personalidades de los 10 objetivos de asesinato, así que me basaré en la impresión que me dan durante el juego, solo esperó no ofender a nadie.**

* * *

_Francia, escondite templario, 1190_

En un comedor elegante, de pisos, paredes y techos de mármol oscuro, estaba una mesa con un mantel que llevaba solo dos tipos de colores en sus telas: blanca para contrastar con la imagen bordada y roja: para la cruz templaria. La imagen bordada.

La mesa era lo bastante larga para contener a 10 comensales. 8 lateralmente y 1 en cada punta.

Sobre la mesa no estaba dispuesta comida. Aunque a veces llevaban algo de vino ese día no había copa alguna sobre la mesa. Había algo mucho más valioso

-Bien. Creo que al final tenemos el "fruto" de nuestra búsqueda, caballeros.-dijo Garnier mirando aquel mapa improvisado mapa dibujado por Robert que daba como ubicación final el Templo de Salomón. Este estaba disperso por la mesa de tal manera que cada templario pudiese ver su parte respectiva del mapa.

-Todo este tiempo, el tesoro estuvo bajo mis propias narices.-dijo Majd Addin viendo con cierta frustración, pero más con ansiedad el mapa.

-Bueno, solo nos queda ir y tomarlo.-dijo Tamir.

-Aguarda.-dijo una voz entre las sombras.

Tamir se volvió para encarar a quien le había hablado.

Había entrado de igual forma que todos en la habitación, con las mismas intenciones y los mismos conocimientos útiles para la búsqueda, pero durante toda la reunión había estado profunda mente callado. Eso era algo poco habitual en él. Siempre parecía traer algo de información que para todos los demás, incluido Robert, les era desconocido. Incluso algunos ya habían considerado dejar de lado su honor de caballeros templario para empezar a suplicarle con palabras que de seguro también usarían sus miles de discípulos para dirigirse a él cuando iban a pedirle información. Palabras como "oh, Maestro, comparte con nosotros la valiosa información que posees, la cual seguramente nos ayudará a completar la misión".

Él que había hablado era el que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la mesa, el paralelo al de Robert. Las arañas de luz no aportaban suficiente luminiscencia para poder distinguir con claridad su rostro.

Entonces el que había hablado salió de las sombras, revelando su rostro. Era Al Mualim.

-Rashid*.-dijo Robert viendo que finalmente su compañero había decidido hablar en toda la reunión.-Veo que finalmente das la impresión de estar consciente de lo que estamos hablando.

-Solo guardaba silencio porque sé que ya no necesitamos más información.

-Si es así ¿Por qué nos pides que esperemos para conseguir el tesoro?-le recriminó Tamir.-¿Acaso has pasado tanto tiempos entre aquellos Asesinos incapaces de ver nuestro Nuevo Mundo que has empezado a pensar como ellos?

El mentor mostró una expresión de desagrado ante tal acusación, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-Por supuesto que no, hermano Tamir, solo quería que todos tomasen conciencia de que los Asesinos se enterarán.

Sibrand no habló, pero eso no era una sorpresa para ninguno de los presentes. Él no era del tipo de personas que confiasen en nadie. El poder de un hombre hace su muerte cada vez más deseable para los beneficiados con la misma y no eran pocos los que podrían salir beneficiados con la suya. Pero no tuvo más tiempos para dedicar a sus pensamientos personales, dado que Tamir volvió a hablar… O al menos lo intentó, dado que fue silenciado por una mirada de Al Mualim. A pesar de su edad, el hombre irradiaba intimidación si lo deseaba.

-Estoy harto de que me miren todos ustedes con aquella desconfianza. Mi posición entre los asesinos es solo una fachada. Hee aportado la mitad de la información necesaria para esta búsqueda y aun no me he ganado su confianza.

"Pero para lo que te he quitado la plabra, hermano Tamir, no es ppara quejarme de la poca unión que hay entre ustedes y yo., sino a explicar el porqué de mi anterior comentario.

"Los Asesinos se supone que estamos enterados de todo. Como el Mentor, debo estar 3 pasos antes que los enemigos de mis subordinados* ¿Cómo creen que reaccionarían ellos si supiesen que los templarios se han hecho con un artefacto de semejante poder y su Mentor no estaba informado? Vendría la desconfianza. Mi fachada se derrumbaría. Y aunque, a duras penas, se mantuviese en pie, ya no serviría de mucho dado que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que todos se enteren de que lado está en verdad su Maestro.

En ese momento, las 8 personas que se sentaban en los laterales de la mesa decidieron dejar la decisión en manos del Grand Maestre templario. Este cerró los ojos unos segundos y después dio el veredicto:

-Tu argumento es sólido, hermano Rashid.

"Fijaremos un plazo de un mes para realizar la misión. Yo personalmente iré al templo con algunos hombres. En caso de que fallemos, debemos hacer uso del plan de emergencia, el cual todos conocen. Sabemos que es sumamente más largo pero nos beneficiará a todos a largo plazo.

No hubo necesidad de votación, puesto quee la habían hecho hace ya tiempo.

* * *

Una vez todos se hubieron ido a sus respectivos pueblos, ciudades y naciones, Robert se diriguió a su habitación, echó el pestillo de la misma y sacó de su armario un cuaderno. Este era de cuero oscuro y llevaba la cruz roja característica de su causa.

Cogió una pluma y un frasco de tinta y se puso a redactar los avances de aquel día.

_Finalmente lo hemos encontrado. Resulta que estaba en el templo de Salomón, en Jerusalén. Y pensar que dos de nuestros hombres viven en esa ciudad._

_Como sea, pronto obtendremos el tesoro. Pronto la humanidad dará la cara a una era sin más sangre derramada injustamente._

_Nos vimos forzados a tener que esperar un mes por el hecho de que Rashid tendrá que decirles a los asesinos la ubicación del tesoro también para no destruir su fachada. No necesitamos ser tan delicados y sutiles en referencia los trabajos de mis otros hermanos. Pero si todo sale bien, ya no habrá que ocultarnos más. Ni siquiera de los Asesinos._

Robert cerró el cuaderno, lo volvió a guardar en el armario y, con los pensamientos que ahora guardaba en aquellas páginas, se fue a dormir.

* * *

Rashid*: el nombre de nacimiento de Al Mualim es **Rashid-ad-Din Sinan.**


	2. La carta de Ricardo

**Nota de autor:** sé que seguramente les alterará este repentino "cambio de planes": decidí alterar el plazo de tiempo que Robert le da Al Mualim de un mes a seis ¿Por qué razón? Sinceramente creo que una historia de Robert de Sable no es de esas de "Hola, me llamo Robert de Sable. Adiós". Y ahora tal vez se pregunten ¿Y por qué no editaste el primer capítulo? Es porque entonces, para quien estuviese leyendo aquel y de repente leyese que son seis meses en vez de uno de seguro iría a leer el primer capítulo entero a ver si hay otro tipo de cambios, o se sentiría ofendido, o ambas cosas. Además, si tengo entendido, cuando Altair empezó a cazar a los templarios para recuperar su rango, era julio, así que solo retrocedí un tanto en el calendario y pude encontrar un mes (febrero) como referencia, así quue ahora puedo poner fecha a las entradas en el diario de Robert.

Bueno, dejando todo eso de lado, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Robert había decidido posponer las reuniones temporalmente. Las constantes ausencias de los gobernantes y personas importantes en los pueblos de Damasco Jerusalén y Acre habían empezado a producir ciertos rumores en aquellas ciudades. Y si era algo en lo que los templarios y Asesinos estaban de acuerdo era que a ninguno le gustaba hablar más de lo necesario.

_14 de febrero de 1191_

_Estoy esperando una carta del rey Ricardo. Al parecer solicitará una reunión conmigo. Como siempre, será en Acre. De seguro será sobre cual número de bajas hemos sufrido en la última contienda, si la producción de armas es constante… Como sea. Al menos podré mantener un ojo sobre Garnier, Guillermo y Sibrand. Hombres como Ricardo tal vez pudieran hacerse un hueco en el nuevo mundo que nosotros, los templarios construirían, pero sinceramente, no es algo que espero o deseo con todo el corazón._

"Al menos en eso concuerdo con Guillermo" pensó el Grand Maestre.

De repente oyó un leve golpeteo contra su puerta. "pase" autorizó. Entro uno de sus hombres. Este hizo una leve reverencia y dijo:

-Mi señor, un hombre del rey Ricardo viene a entregarle una carta. Parece importante.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Robert el voz baja, más para sí mismo que para su subordinado. A este lo hizo a un lado, cortésmente, y bajó las escaleras de la fortaleza para encontrarse que, en los jardines, había un chico, posiblemente de no más de diecisiete años, montado a caballo con una carta en la mano.

-¿Usted es el Gran Maestre templario, Robert de Sable?-preguntó después de la habitual reverencia dirigida a alguien de su posición.

-Si.-afirmó.

-El rey Ricardo le envía esta carta.-dijo, bajándose del caballo para dársela.-Me retiro.-anunció el mensajero, se subió a su caballo nuevamente y se marchó.

Robert volvió a su habitación a leer la carta.

_Robert:_

_Requiero de tu presencia inmediata en Acre. Necesitamos hablar de ciertos asuntos, los cuales no sería capaz de poner en una carta sin poner mucho en juego. Espero verte en Acre el 21 de febrero._

_Su Majestad, el rey Ricardo I de Inglaterra._

"Como lo suponía" pensó Robert. Llamó a un par de soldados para ayudarlo a prepararse para el viaje y llevó a unos quince hombres como guardia personal. No comprendía el origen de la repentina necesidad de llevar tantos hombres para un simple viaje, pero sentía ansiedad.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Maestre?

Robert volvió a estar consciente de lo que lo rodeaba. Vio de dónde provenía la voz y se encontró con María. O mejor dicho, con el supuesto hombre que llevaba un yelmo del que emanaba la voz amortiguada de María. No entendía el porqué, pero ella insistía en no revelar su verdadero género a sus compañeros.

"Ojala viviésemos en una época de más igualdad" pensó el francés mientras él y sus hombres montaban en caballo hacia las tierras dominadas por el Temple. "Pero lo tendremos" recordó. "Solo hace falta un poco de fe".

* * *

Bueno, el segundo capitulo. espero tener buenas ideas para cuando Robert llegue a Acre. Por cierto, la frase que dice Robert al final del capitulo es la misma que dice Lucy en una conversación con Vidic en Assassin's Creed.


	3. Ricardo sospecha

Las nubes y la niebla se encargaban de tapar el sol de la ciudad de Acre.

Para Robert siempre había sido así. Aunque de seguro para algún sarraceno valiente (o estúpido) que se escondiese en la ciudad creería que ese era el castigo de su dios por permitir que los cristianos entrasen a su ciudad, forzándolos a aceptar su fe como única.

Aunque le hubiera gustado profundizar aquellas polémicas reflexiones sobre fes, Robert se vio obligado a posponerlas, puesto que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonar de trompetas: el rey acababa de llegar.

El (supuestamente*) único punto de acceso a través de la gran muralla que protegía la ciudad dominada por el Temple se abrió, permitiendo a Ricardo I de Inglaterra pasar a la plaza de la ciudad.

-Buenos días, Majestad*.-lo saludó Robert, acercándose en su caballo, junto a sus hombres. Al acercarse lo suficiente para que el rey lo viera se bajó del caballo, se arrodilló y se quitó el yelmo en señal de respeto. Sus hombres lo imitaron.

-Buenos días, Robert.-lo saludó Ricardo.-Me alaga tu cortesía, pero por el día de hoy deberemos dejarla atrás ¿Recuerdas la carta que te envié hace una semana?

-Por supuesto.-afirmó el Grand Maestre.

-Bueno pues es el momento de discutirlos. Pero no aquí.

-¿A Su Majestad le parece bien discutirlo en la fortaleza del señor de Acre?

De hecho es precisamente de él de quien quiero hablar, así que no me sentiría muy a gusto estando en un lugar lleno de sus hombres.

"¿Acaso desconfía de Guillermo?" pensó Robert con preocupación. Afortunadamente, dado que estaba arrodillado, estaba con la cara mirando al suelo, por lo que Ricardo no pudo visualizar su expresión de preocupación.

-¿Y qué lugar tiene en mente, Majestad?-preguntó el Grand Maestre recobrándose de la sorpresa.

-Siendo sinceros, hace algún tiempo que mandé a construir una pequeña edificación privada para asuntos como este. No resalta mucho y su seguridad es intachable.

* * *

Tenía razón. Aquel lugar parecía igual que varias de las casuchas que había por los barrios de Acre, solo que sin pinta de estar a punto de derrumbarse, ya sea por descuidos o por la simple naturaleza.

Una vez dentro, Ricardo se sentó en una mesa similar a la que utilizaban él y sus hermanos para planear como apoderarse del Fruto, solo que sin el emblema templario. Robert se sentó el en extremo contrario mientras los hombres de ambos adoptaron una posición firme, en guardia.

Robert guardó silencio, dando a entender que le daba la palabra a Ricardo.

-Bien, Robert, como dije antes, te vine a hablar de Guillermo de Monferrat.-comenzó el rey inglés.-Últimamente he visto el progreso de sus soldados en entrenamiento. Su habilidad para el combate es tal que agradezco que estemos del mismo bando, pero sus incentivos a la hora de entrenar son…-se veía que el rey estaba buscando una palabra para expresar su disgusto sin necesidad de ofender. Al final lo hizo-Perturbadores.

-"¿Perturbadores?"-Robert había notado la incomodidad por parte del rey.

-Te pondré un ejemplo.-dijo el rey.-Habitúa mantener una estricta vigilancia sobre sus hombres, ya sea dentro o fuera de sus horas laborales. Últimamente no ha habido muchos crímenes en su distrito, pero si encuentra holgazaneando a algún soldado manda a sus hombres a apresarlo y lo envía a una mazmorra, como si fuese un prisionero, un criminal o un infiel.-una expresión de asco cruzó su rostro al mencionar la última palabra.-Y lo mantiene allí hasta el siguiente entrenamiento, entonces, a mitad del mismo, ordena una pausa. Da un breve discurso sobre las medidas que se van a tomar para hacer la ciudad cada vez más segura…

Robert no mostraba preocupación alguna en su rostro, ni siquiera la sentía, exceptuando la del soldado tratado como prisionero, eso fue algo que Ricardo no descartó.

-Tal vez no te parezcan extrañas las maneras de liderazgo de Guillermo, pero aún no he llegado a la última parte.-le advirtió el rey.-Entonces, después de terminar aquel discurso, llama a unos soldados que no están entrenando, de hecho parece que los tiene precisamente para aquella labor. Les pide que saquen al soldado prisionero de la mazmorra y les explica su falta. Luego le pregunta al soldado si quiere decir algo en defensa propia, estos suplican, admiten su falta de eficacia pero suplican por su vida, porque saben lo que vendrá a continuación. Entonces, después de oír aquellas suplicas, Guillermo levanta la espada y los asesina.

Ricardo parecí haber contenido su irritación durante todo el relato, pero en ese momento se levantó de la mesa y exclamó:

-¡No pienso tolerar que el señor de Acre mate a sus propios hombres! ¡No son solo sus hombres! ¡Varios de ellos me sirvieron alguna vez!

Inmediatamente después de hacer aquella declaración se volvió a sentar. Bajó la cabeza unos segundos y luego miró a Robert. Obviamente esperaba una respuesta de parte suya.

-Intentaré hablar con Guillermo. Le exigiré la razón de aquellos asesinatos.

-Bien, Robert. Es precisamente por eso por lo que he contactado contigo antes que cualquier otro de mis hombres: eres alguien cercano para Guillermo. Incluso recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me convenció de nombrarlo señor de Acre. Espero que me demuestre que aquella no fue una mala decisión.

-No lo fue, Majestad.-le aseguró Robert.

-Bien. Pues retirarte.-finalizó Ricardo.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de aquella reunión fue a ver a Guillermo. A cualquier otro no lo hubiesen dejado entrar así sin más en la fortaleza del que (en su mayor tiempo) era el supremo gobernante de la ciudad, pero aquellos hombres habían oído (como todos los cruzados) sobre el "Gran Robert de Sable: el Grand Maestre de la poderosa Orden del Temple". Incluso había oído de algún guardia no muy estricto que alguien estaba pensando escribir una novela biográfica sobre él*.

-Guillermo.-dijo una vez se encontró con el gobernante.-El rey Ricardo me ha informado de tus "incentivos" en las horas de entrenamiento de tus hombres.

-Él no tiene por qué entrometerse en las formas de entrenamiento que aplicó a mis hombres y no es nadie para criticarlas.-dijo De Monferrat sin quitar la vista de unos papeles en los que estaba trabajando, aunque era obvio que la mitad de su atención estaba puesta en lo Robert estaba diciendo, dado que sonaba irritado.

-Es el hombre que te proporciona los soldados y el que te dio tu puesto… Así que puede quitarte todo eso.-dijo Robert con tono serio.

Guillermo despegó la mirada de los documentos para mirar a su hermano en la búsqueda del Fruto del Edén.

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

-Debemos justificar esos asesinatos.-dijo Robert.-O el rey dejará de darte hombres nuevos y te quitará tu puesto. Quien sabe que serían capaces de hacerte los campesinos si no tienes a más hombres para protegerte.

-¡Soy mejor luchador que todos hechos juntos!

-Tal vez tengas experiencia, pero ellos tienen cantidad.-le señaló Robert.

Guillermo suspiró y dijo:

-Bien.-dijo. De repente su rostro se iluminó.-¡Gracias, Padre de la Sabiduría! ¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Robert con ansiedad.

-Trae al rey Ricardo a uno de mis próximos entrenamientos. Todo se explicará por si mismo.

* * *

Robert, sinceramente, desconocía que estaba pensando al obedecer las órdenes de Guillermo, pero allí estaba él, con el rey Ricardo y algunos hombres contemplando al señor de Acre pronunciar un discurso con la intención de motivar a sus hombres y luego la habitual ejecución.

Solo que esta vez, el soldado que iba a ser ejecutado estaba cubierto por una gran manta blanca. No se veía que estuviera consciente, un simple bulto arrastrado por dos soldados.

-No permitiré que lleguen a sus oídos mentiras de la boca del infiel.-dijo De Monferrat mirando a sus soldados.-Veeo la confusión en sus rostros y también la ofensa por llamar a alguien que consideran cristiano. Pues debo decirles algo.

"Haace ya tiempo que sabía esto. No quería confesarlo por temor a que su moral bajase y con ello su eficacia y productividad. Me he excusado hablando de holgazanear, de poca productividad, de incompetencia, pero no.

Hizo una pausa, para tomar aire, suspiró como quien es forzado a contar algo que preferiría nunca decir en su sano juicio y luego gritó:

-¡AQUELLOS HOMBRES ERÁNN ASESINOS!

Tomando eso como señal, los soldados que sostenían al hombre debajo de la manta blanca se la quitaron, revelando a un hombre vestido como Asesino, pero sin aquella oscura tez típica de los habitantes de Oriente Medio, sino aquella tez clara típica de los europeos.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquella declaración: un Asesino en sus propias filas. Comiendo con ellos. Hablando con ellos. Celebrando con ellos.

En ese momento, Guillermo sacó la espada y fue autor de la ya acostumbrada ejecución.

Ricardo estaba sorprendido… Sorprendido y orgulloso.

* * *

-Aún no puedo creerlo ¡Guillermo descubrió un montón de espías en la ciudad!-dijo el rey mientras preparaba su caballo para marcharse de la ciudad.

-Es un hombre fiel a la causa.-dijo Robert.

* * *

*: A pesar de que Robert es francés y Ricardo inglés le debe decir "Majestad" en señal de respeto. Si no me creen les daré una prueba: Guillermo es italiano y aún así le dice "Majestad" a Ricardo.

**: Es como decir "hacer una película sobre él".

Por cierto si a alguien le parece racista el comentario de la claridad de la tez, no es por racismo, me refiero a que casi todos los Asesinos de Assassin's Creed I tienen la tez oscura (con sus excepciones, como Malik, Al-Mualim y el rafiq de Damasco) y parece que solo me encuentro gente de tez clara en Acre (que a mi parecer solo la habitan cristianos europeos).


End file.
